Those 3 words
by legalesa1
Summary: Ok this is confessions but i have edited it to where the is no more captal letters for every word im really sorry about that. Ok so Alec bold Magnus regular Please review and enjoy


" _**Magnus are you here?"**_

" In the living room."

" Well if it isn't the big bad Shadowhunter?"

" _**Don't push it Magnus."**_

" Oh feisty I like it."

" _**Magnus I am serious."**_

" Ok ok I understand."

" _**Stop looking at me like that you know I don't like it."**_

" I don't have the slightest idea of what you are talking about."

" _**Magnus you know what I mean."**_

" Come on something is wrong just tell me."

" _**It's nothing besides you wouldn't even care."**_

" Well if I wouldn't care then why exactly would you come over to my house? Why not go back to the institute where your family is? The door is right back there."

" _**Damn I hate it when you're right."**_

" Yay now tell me."

" _**Ugh you never give up do you?"**_

" Nope, you should know that by now Alec."

" _**But I wouldn't tell you if you continue to look at me as if I am a plate of roast beef."**_

" I don't eat roast beef I was just looking at you. As I wonder what was going on in your head."

" _**Um ok but seriously stop."**_

" Ok and by the way you are unbelievably filthy."

" _**Why what a grand observation Sherlock."**_

" What? I am not Sherlock you speak of for I am Magnus."

" _**Ugh forget it. Where is the bathroom?"**_

" Down the hall to the left you can't miss it."

" _**Ok um thanks."**_

" Of course Alec."

" _**MAGNUS BANE!"**_

" Yes Alec what is it that you need."

" _**WHERE DID YOU PUT MY CLOTHES?"**_

" Relax I am just washing them they should be in the dryer by now."

" _**Well I need clothes now."**_

" Ok I will see what I have that is Shadowhunter friendly."

" _**You mean you own a plain pair of blue jeans and a black shirt?"**_

" Well here you go as normal as I could find."

" _**Um thanks I guess."**_

" Don't mention it I will be in the kitchen."

" _**Magnus did I mention that I completely and truly hate you right now?"**_

" Well no not until right now."

" _**Why do you try and make me look like a complete idiot every time I come over?"**_

" Oh but you look just darling."

" _**Magnus this is a black sparkly t-shirt with a kitten on it. How is this "just darling"?"**_

" But you see Alec the kitten has amazing blue eyes just like you."

" _**What did you just say?"**_

" You heard me don't make me repeat myself cause I wouldn't."

" _**I cannot believe I am still wearing this."**_

" Have I finally rubbed off on you Alec?"

" _**Ha of course not I am just remembering this for when I will tell Jace and Isabelle the story of Alec Lightwood wearing a t-shirt with a kitty cat on it as I sparkle in the night."**_

" Wait did I just hear Alec Lightwood tell a joke?"

" _**Yes I guess you did."**_

" I guess I am truly growing on you."

" _**In the fashion world no not in the slightest bit. But in the self esteem part just a bit."**_

" Well I am very happy to hear that."

" _**I am feeling a bit better I guess."**_

" That's right something was bothering you when you came over. Are you willing to tell me what is wrong?"

" _**Well since I brought it up I guess I don't have much of a choice."**_

" Well go for it I am all ears."

" _**Ok angel above how do I say this um? Well my dad kind of well I can't do this."**_

" Alec you can tell me anything you know I wouldn't judge you."

" _**It's not about you judging me it's about me possibly ruining our friendship."**_

" Alec you will be my friend no matter what now go ahead and tell me."

" _**Ok here goes nothing. I like you Magnus ok. There I said it the infamous Alec Lightwood just confessed that he likes Magnus Bane High Warlock Of Brooklyn."**_

" That's what was bothering you? The fact that you liked me? That is the most dumbest thing I have ever heard."

" _**No that was only part of what was bothering me."**_

" Well go ahead I am listening."

" _**My dad saw the poems that I was writing about you. He found me and told me I was a disgrace for not only liking another man but a filthy Downworlder. I told him that you weren't a filthy Downworlder and he hit me. He said if I was a true Lightwood I would fight him and regain my honor for the Lightwood name. But I refused and out of nowhere he tackled me and started punching me. I took the blows and kept as still as I could maybe thinking he would stop. He then called me some other things and left me for dead. But thankfully I wasn't that badly injured and I was able to walk here."**_

" Oh Alec I am so sorry this is all my fault."

" _**No Magnus none of this was of your doing."**_

" But you were I am sorry."

" _**Magnus believe me none of this was your fault ok."**_

" Um your clothes are dry now."

" _**Thank you again for listening."**_

" Oh my goodness I thought you said you weren't that badly injured."

" _**What are you talking about Magnus?"**_

" Your chest Alec it's doing nothing but bleeding. Come on I am fixing you up."

" _**No Magnus it's not that bad. Ow."**_

" You need my help don't be stubborn."

" _**Ok ok thank you."**_

" Now lay down I will be right back."

" _**It hurts so much."**_

" I'm sorry Alec darling but it seems like he used some unknown to make you bleed out."

" _**Why are you doing this for me?"**_

" Why do you think?'

" _**You love me?"**_

" You stupid Nephilim."

" _**Damn I am stupid aren't I?"**_

" No you aren't you are just confused."

" _**You know what Magnus?"**_

"What Alec?"

" _**I wonder what you would look like if you didn't have all this make up and glitter on. Also what would your hair look like if it was just normal?"**_

" Well I am afraid you will need to find that out later now you have to sleep."

" _**Ok Magnus whatever you say."**_

" I love you Alec."

" _**Love you too Magnus."**_


End file.
